Camelot's New Royals
by 1katiemariee
Summary: Princess Lauranna and Prince Brian of Camelot know the ways of their life, who they are allowed to marry, but when they stumble upon two strangers while sneaking into town, all that changes. Suddenly, Lauranna and Brian have forbidden loves and they don't want to let them go. AU. LaurWalk and Breredith. Slight Joime and Jarren. Rated T for possible content in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Chance Meeting

_A/N: Hey guise, I'm back! I hope you enjoy my new AU LaurWalk, I am loving it. I've only just wrote this chapter but I'm enjoying it already, this is going to be a new challenge for me in many ways. This is not only a LaurWalk fic but also a Breredith! I am so excited for you all to read this and after this AN there will be some information you need to read! Like it's important to the story. Anywho, enjoy the first chapter! -Katie x_

* * *

_Information needed:_

_Here are the people in the fic from the original legend: King Arthur, Queen Guinevre, Merlin, Sir Gawain._

_Morgan Le Fay, Morgause, Mordred or anyone else that tries to kill Arthur do not appear in this fic. Arthur does not die, Guinevre does not commit adultry with Lancelot. Merlin in this fic will be the young version in BBC's Merlin who is portrayed by Colin Morgan. They will all be the versions in BBC's Merlin (so Bradley James as Arthur, Angel Coulby as Guinevre and Eion Macken as Gawain) but the story is from the original tale._

_StarKids appearing this are: Lauren Lopez (Princess Lauranna), Joe Walker, Brian Holden (Prince Brian), Meredith Stepien, Joey Richter, Jaime Lyn Beatty, Julia Albain (Lady Julia) and Darren Criss (Lord Darren). _

_Lauranna and Brian are twins, Meredith is Joe's adopted sister and Joey and Jaime are dating. Every other inter-relationship should be explained in the fic as we go along._

_Any questions about anything just ask! _

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Team StarKid or the Arthurian legend. I only own a few OC's which pop up and the StarKid's new lives within this fic._

* * *

Princess Lauranna walked through the castle and out onto the courtyard, she looked over at the training grounds where she could see her brother and twin, Prince Brian, at sword practice with some of the other knights and their father, King Arthur. The princess pulled up her cloak hood and wrapped it around her body as she hurried into the market place, she walked passed stalls selling many different items until she came to the end one selling unique pieces of jewelry hand-made by the owner and his girlfriend, Jaime-Lyn.

"Lo." Joey- the owner of the stall- greeted with a nod and a smile.

"Joey." Lauranna replied, smiling back and picking up a piece she hadn't seen. "This one's new, it's beautiful." This was a neck piece, a large intricate pendant in a circle with twists a turns to the purple stone in the middle hung on a long silver chain. Joey grinned.

"Jai made it, especially for you she said. It took her forever to find the stone." Joey told her, Lauranna gasped.

"She didn't have to do that." Lauranna pulled out a bag of gold coins and placed them on the stall-top. "No arguments this time, Joey. Take it."

Joey sighed. "Lauren..."

"Don't, Joey. Take it, I don't need it. I have more than enough back at the castle." Lauranna ordered, forcing Joey to agree. "Good, now where's Jaime? I should thank her."

"In the house. You know where it is." Lauranna nodded and headed down the corner to the small hut at the end where Jaime-Lyn lived with Joey and his parents. Halfway down the path, an arm reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into an alleyway.

"What on earth are you thinking?" The owner of the arm hissed. Lauranna looked up into the eyes of her twin brother.

"Brian?! What on earth are you doing here?!" Lauranna exclaimed, glaring at her older brother by five minutes. Brian just glared back.

"Following you! I saw sneak into town from training and decided to follow you." Brian explained. "Who was that guy? How do you know him?"

"His name's Joseph Richter but everyone calls him Joey, he runs the stall with his girlfriend, Jaime-Lyn Beatty." Lauranna started to say. "I met him when I snuck into town one day, I got attacked by some drunks and he saved me, I started visiting him regularly at his stall. I buy a lot of their pieces, we've become really good friends."

Brian sighed and hugged her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, just incase you told mother and father." Lauranna admitted, hugging back. "I like them, it's nice to have someone around whom doesn't treat me any differently. When I'm there, I'm not Princess Lauranna Pendragon of Camelot, I'm just Lauren and I like that."

"Oh, Lo." Brian stroked her hair and then held her away at arms length, his hands resting on her shoulders. "I wouldn't have told them and I'm happy that you've made friends outside the castle. I just want you to be happy."

"I know that now." Lauranna nodded and smiled. "Come with me. I was my way to their house to see Jai before I was interrupted."

Brian grinned and ran out, pulling Lauranna with him who struggled to pull her cloak hood up as she was tugged along. Suddenly, there was a small scream and she was on top of Brian and two other unknown people on the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Lauranna exclaimed, scrambling up and grabbing Brian's hand, pulling her up with him. It was then the female of the two stared at them in shock.

"Uhm, Meredith. Could you get off of me?" The man asked with a shove on Meredith's, the woman's, back. She climbed off and stood up, brushing off her dress.

"It's nice to meet you, your highness." Meredith greeted with a small curtsy, Lauren waved her off. It was when the man stood up behind Meredith did she really look at him. He was about 5ft 11inch with sandy hair and the most gorgeous ocean blue eyes Lauren had ever seen.

"It's nice to meet you." The man greeted, smiling at Lauranna. "I'm Joseph, thought most people just call me Joe and this is my sort of sister, Meredith."

"Sort of sister?" Lauranna asked, noticing Brian was staring at Meredith, she whacked his arm and glared at him causing the Prince to blush and look down. Lauranna smirked at her brother before turning back to Joe.

"Well, our families were close and I classed her as my sister then her parents were killed so my parents took her in. I was about 8 when all this happened so she's been here most of my life." Joe explained and Meredith threw her arm over his shoulders.

"Yes, I have had to put up with you." Meredith joked and they all just laughed.

"Lo, we better get back before anyone notices we're missing." Brian said and Lauranna sighed.

"Fine."

"You will be back though, right?" Joe asked, not releasing the urgency in his voice. Lauranna smiled and took his hand.

"Yes. I come into town every week to visit the jewelry stall. I'm friends with the owners." Lauranna answered.

Joe grinned. "Oh, you mean Joey and Jaime-Lyn's stall. I'll be there."

"Me too." Meredith said to Brian. He nodded at her so she knew he'd be as well. Lauranna and Brian pulled up their hoods and rushed back the castle, hoping no one had noticed they left.

* * *

"Julia!" Lauranna exclaimed, running into her best friend and Lady of Camelot's, chambers. Julia's maid shrieked in surprise and Lauranna apologized before Julia dismissed her.

"Yes, Lo?" Julia asked once they were both seated on her bed. Lauranna told her about the events earlier today and her friend squealed when she heard about Joe.

"So you like him?"

"Yes but nothing can ever happen!" Lauranna exclaimed, standing up and pacing. "He's a peasant, I'm a princess. It will never be allowed."

"Oh, Lauranna." Julia sighed, following her friend and pulling her into a hug. Lauranna rested her head on Julia's chest. "Just follow your heart, okay?" The older girl nodded.

"Thanks, Juls." She smiled.

"No problem. Now tell me about Brian and this Meredith!" Julia pestered, pulling her friend back to the bed. Lauranna just laughed.

* * *

"So you like this girl?" Gawain asked as he and Brian practiced hand to hand combat in Brian's private training room.

"I guess so." Brian replied, taking a swing at his friend who blocked it with his arm. Gawain chuckled.

"Considering what you just told me, it's more than just 'I guess so'. You're infatuated with this woman." Gawain smirked taking a drink of water from the cup on a table at the side of the room. Brian followed him and took a drink from his own cup.

"Shut up, Gawain." He scowled which made the older boy let out a loud laugh.

"I take that as a yes." The next glare the Prince sent his way made him shut up instantly.


	2. Important Authors Note

_A/N: Hey guise! _

_I'm sorry to say this isn't an update. I just really need to talk to you all about where I'm going with my writing._

_So as you know it has been about a month since I posted the first chapter and I haven't posted a new one. This is because of two things. 1) I am currently in the middle of a mid-writer crisis and I have no idea what to write, how to write it and I'm in the middle of a complete mess. 2) I have no idea where I am going with this story. Well, I know what I want to happen but for some reason my ideas aren't coming out on paper. _

_This is where you come in. I really need some help. You can pick one of two choices. Either I delete this story, take a break from writing and just add to my drabbles when I get the inspiration OR I wait awhile and then see if I can get my head around writing this story but the problem with this one is I don't know when I will start writing again (or if I will carry on writing it)._

_Please let me know what you want me to do! I am really very sorry about this. _

_Love you all to Pigfarts and back! -Katie x_


	3. Chapter 2: Exposure

_A/N: So guess who finally got over her mid-writer crisis? I'm so glad I didn't decide to delete this and waited awhile. I now have an idea how I actually want to write this out now so updates should be coming more frequently now (but don't hold me to that RTC readers know how crappy I can be with updates). In this is mainly Breredith as I was requested to do a chapter in Breredith and it may possibly make up for the lack of Brian and Mere in the next chapter..._

_Reply time:_

_make-love-happen: Thank you so much! You were so sweet and you've been reading my stories for quite a long time now so thank you so much! You are so kind and sweet and gah! You're such a loyal reader and I love you so much for that. Also, I call you my dear readers ;)_

_PenMagic: Thanks so much sweetie!_

_I-Wanna-Be-A-Starkid-Fangirl: Thank you._

_Don'tForgetTheNotes: Thanks sweetie! Took me awhile but I FINALLY continued..._

_Jessica682: Thank you! And sorry for the long update._

_pottermore2917: Thanks and here you are! This chapter the main part of the couple interaction is to do with Breredith._

_Laura: Oh my gosh, thank you so much!_

_P0tterFanatic: Thank you for helping me and thanks for your support._

_TearsOfaClown: Well, I got out of my write crisis! I'm glad I waited instead of deleting._

_PigfartsRules: Thanks for your help._

_Now on with the chapter! Chapter 3 is already written but I want to at least write Chapter 4 before I post it so give me a couple of weeks. Especially with the early school year swap and my work experience in these next 3 weeks... -Katie x_

* * *

King Arthur watched as his two children ran through the castle grounds and out into towns, clad in cloaks with hoods to hide their faces. He'd noticed over the past few weeks that Lauranna kept disappearing into town the same day every week and last week when Brian left training suddenly was the last straw. The King was determined to know what the twins were up too.

Merlin, the Court Sourcerer, entered when he turned away from the window and saw as the bumbling young warlock greeted him. "Morning, Arthur."

"Merlin" Arthur nodded in reply, crossing the room to sit on his bed. "Where is Guinevre this morning?"

"Having breakfast. She was waiting for you to join." Merlin replied and Arthur nodded, pulling on his boots.

"I better be going then. I wouldn't want to keep her waiting." Arthur stood and headed across the room to the door when Merlin stopped him.

"Arthur, wait!" The King turned around. "Are you alright? You've been on edge this past week with Lauranna and Brian, forcing them to work harder than usual at their duties."

"I'm fine!" Arthur snapped. "If you don't mind, Guinevre is waiting for me." He stalked out the door, leaving Merlin behind in his chambers. The warlock sighed, _what on earth is wrong with him?_

* * *

Meredith awoke with a start and shot up straight in her bed, proceeding to immediately climb out so she could get to the market stall as soon as possible. It had been a week since her and Joe had bumped into Lauranna and Brian and she hadn't been able to get a certain prince out of her head all week. She changed out of her night clothes and slipped out into the garden where Joe was waiting for her.

"Did Elizabeth see you?" Meredith asked, walking over to him.

"No, she's gone to the well to draw some water." Joe answered her question about Joe's and Meredith's adoptive mother. "Now hurry!"

"Alright, alright."

They headed up the path and turned the corner where Joey and Jaime-Lyn were stood setting up the stall. Meredith walked over to Jaime, helping her put some of the jewelry on display.

"So best friend's with the Prince now are we?" Jaime teased, flashing a smirk in her friend's direction as she laid out a necklace. Meredith ducked her head and blushed. "I take that as a yes then."

"And the Princess!" Meredith defended but it just earned her another smirk.

"The same Princess that Joe has become smitten with, I hear. Just like you're smitten with the Prince, Brian." Jaime chuckled to herself. Meredith nudged her shoulder in protest which just made the other girl laugh harder.

"Okay, fine. I do like him. Is that what you want to hear?" Meredith admitted in defeat, turning to face Jaime. "But I know nothing can ever come of it. It's just not allowed."

Jaime sighed. "Oh, Mere..."

Nothing else was able to be said as at that moment, Lauranna and Brian turned up at the stall. Meredith locked eyes with Brian, unable to keep the grin from spreading across her face. At the other side of the stall, Lauranna and Joe were doing the same.

"So how have you been this past week?" Brian asked, making conversation.

"I've been good." Meredith said, turning her head away and looking at the table awkwardly. "Helped Elizabeth- that's my adopted mother by the way- with her work, found out that I have a cousin that I never knew about who lives somewhere in Avalon."

"Well, that's great. I'm glad you still have some proper family, not that Joe and Elizabeth aren't like your proper family, it's just- you know... I should shut up now." Brian rambled, causing Meredith to laugh and squeeze his hand.

"I know what you meant. It is nice to know that I have some blood-related family out there." She smiled softly, her hand still lingering on his until she pulle it away fully and rested it on the stall top. "I just wish-"

"You highness!"

Meredith was interrupted by a woman not far from the stall greeting the King who was stood looking around. Brian turned to Lauranna, grabbing her hand and pulling her hood up quickly.

"We must go. Father's here!" Brian exclaimed, pulling Lauranna with him as he rushed off. Lauranna started to match his pace and rushed along side him, both of them turning round to say goodbye to the 2 men and 2 women stood at the stall. They turned back around... Straight into the angry face of their father.

* * *

"How dare you disobey me! Breaking the rules and going into town, consorting with peasants!" Arthur raged, pacing up and down the main hall of the castle where Guinevre was sat on one of the thrones and Lauranna and Brian were stood next to them.

"If you're going to be angry at anyone, be angry at me!" Lauranna argued, stepping forward. "Brian didn't do anything until last week when he followed me to see what I was doing. I started this, not him."

"Who are these people?" Arthur asked, ignoring Lauranna.

"Joseph Richter, Jaime-Lyn Beatty, Joseph Walker and Meredith Stepien." Lauranna answered, looking straight at her father. "They're friends of mine."

"Friends?!" Arthur exclaimed, walking over and standing in front of his daughter. "They are nothing but mere peasants who you will someday rule."

Lauranna never lowered her head and continued looking Arthur in the eye. "They are my friends and you shouting at me will never change that!"

"You little-"

"Enough, Arthur!" Guinever cut him off, standing up and walking over to the twins. She stood in the middle, putting an arm around each of their shoulders. "What's done is done. We cannot change that and we cannot stop them seeing them. They are old enough and wise enough to make sensible decisions. Perhaps mkaing friends with them will help with their quick loyalty when they become King and Queen one day."

Arthur glowered but turned away and started exiting the hall. "Fine but I am will not be happy with this!"

"That was the worst thing that could've happened." Lauranna moaned, resting her head on her mother's shoulder. Little did she know that in the upcoming months, something even worse was about to happen.


	4. Chapter 3: The Letter

_A/N: So here I am, 5 days later, updating again. I am actually quite proud of how quick it is for me. So I am planning to try and get two chapters posted this weekend, one Saturday and one Sunday. This is because after this weekend I am going to busy until the middle of August. Full explanation at the bottom of the chapter. Now it's reply time..._

_P0tterFanatic: Haha, thank you! :D_

_Starkidtheatregeek: Something Bad... (Casually naming a Wicked song.) Also, hi Sarah. This is Katie from the StarKid RP._

_Don'tForgetTheNotes: Thank you so much sweetie! And you don't really need to know much about Merlin, as I said on FB._

_TearsOfaClown: As I said in an earlier reply, Something Bad... Also, thanks for the review._

_PenMagic: Thanks so so much sweetie! And this is based on the original legend, in which Guinevre is a royal in a different kingdom._

_Jessica682: Well bad things will happen, muwhahaha! :P And thank you! _

_Now enjoy the chapter! -Katie x_

* * *

Two months had gone by since Brian and Lauranna's exposure to Arthur and in that time the two had gotten closer with Joe and Meredith. It was the day after their eleventh meeting when bad news was brought on Lauranna. Just when the woman was finally accepting that she was falling in love with a certain man...

* * *

Lauranna was woken by her maid entering and opening the curtains to the long windows, the princess stretched and awoke with a groan. She looked over at her maid, a young woman with long black her, pale skin and bright green eyes.

"Morning, Elphaba." Lauranna greeted Elphaba, her maid. The young girl smiled at her, handing her an envelope before going over to Lauranna's wardrobe.

"Good morning, mi'lady." Elphaba replied, pulling a dress out of the wardrobe and laying it at the bottom of her bed. "Your parents request your presence at breakfast this morning You need be there in a hour."

Lauranna nodded and climbed out of bed. "Will you prepare me a bath?"

Elphaba nodded and left to get the tub while Lauranna opened the envelope which Elphaba had handed then smoothed out the paper.

_Dear Princess Lauranna of Camelot,_

_You do not know me but I am Lord Darren of Avalon and I have some important news I wish to tell you. You should find this out from your mother and father sometime soon but I thought it would be better to discuss the situation first._

_Our fathers and Avalon's king, my Godfather, have come to an arrangement that we are to be married. I do not know about you but I do not wish for this to happen. These past few weeks I have come to know a woman who I wish to get to know better and if something was to come of it, I hope I would be able to do whatever I choose._

_Whatever you decide to do with this information is up to you but I thought it may have been best if you heard it from me. Myself, my father, my mother and the king are due to leave for Camelot this afternoon so we should be with you sometime in the next few days. _

_Looking forward to meeting you, even under the circumstances. I hope to get to know you more, purely as friends._

_Lord Darren of Avalon (But you may just call me Darren or Dare)_

Lauranna stared at the letter in her hand as Elphaba re-entered the room with another maid, carrying the tub. They placed it at the side of the doorway next to the wall and the other maid curtseyed before leaving the room and Elphaba went to get a fire started.

"Will you excuse me a moment, Elphaba." Lauranna said, walking out of her chambers and into the corridor.

* * *

Rushing down walkways, she reached Julia's room and burst in, startling Julia who was currently sat at her mirror brushing her hair.

"Lauren!" Julia gasped, turning around. "You almost gave me a heart attack." It was then she noticed her friend's panicked face. "My gosh, Lo. What's wrong?"

Lauranna rushed over to Julia who had gotten up from her seat to pull her best friend into a hug. "Father, he w- I can't, not- Oh, Julia!"

"Why don't you sit down." Julia led Lauranna over to the edge of her bed where the two girls sat down. Unable to explain, Lauranna handed Julia the letter and the other girl read it, not able to stop a gasp slipping out. "Oh, Lo..."

Julia pulled Lauren into a sideways hug as she nibbled on her bottom lip in worry, resting her head on top of Lauranna's which had dropped onto her shoulder. She rubbed the Princess' arm in comfort.

"What am I going to do, Juls?! I can't marry him!" Lauranna exclaimed, sitting back up after a couple of minutes. "I mean, what about Joe? I think I might love him..."

"Lauranna Pendragon, must you always be so complicated?" Julia teased, eliciting a small chuckle from the other girl. "But being serious, I don't know what you can do."

"So I'll have to... I'll have to marry him?"

* * *

Joe was helping his mother clean when he heard a knock on their door. Walking over to open it, a person he'd never expect to see was at the other side. "Lauren!"

"Joe, I need to talk to you. May I please come in?"

"Sure, step inside." Joe moved to the side of the door was to allow Lauranna to step inside. Once she was he shut the door as she pulled down her hood. "So, what do you need to talk about?"

"It may be easier if I just gave you this." Lauranna pulled out her letter from a pocket inside her cloak and handed it to Joe who then read it.

"So what are you going to do?" Joe asked, trying to hold in his disappointment.

"There's not much I can do. I have to marry him." She turned away and looked at the rotting table at the other end of the room.

"But you don't even know him!"

"I know that!" Lauranna exclaimed, turning back to Joe. "But father would never allow me not too! I can't defy him, not again."

"But Lo..." Joe trailed off, turning and walking away a couple of steps.

"What?"

"I- I..." Joe sighed, looking back at Lauranna. "I think I might love you."

Lauranna's eyes filled with tears and she walked towards him, reaching a hand up to his cheek. "And I you. And I am sorry about what I have to do but it has to be done. There's no other way."

"There is, there has to be." Joe pleaded, his eyes also starting to brim with tears. "Please, Lauranna."

"I'm so sorry, Joe. I wish there was some way we could to be together but there isn't." Lauranna stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek before pulling away and walking to the door. "I love you, Joe. Whatever I do, remember that." She then pulled up her hood, opened the door and headed out onto the street.

* * *

_So full explanation of my plan for the next month. On Monday I am start work experience for 2 weeks which my days are MUCH longer than what I do at school so I most likely won't post much. I will try to post 2 this weekend, at the least 1 then possibly a chapter or 2 within my work experience. The Wednesday after that I am on holiday for a week with no laptop so I will post nothing then, between my work experience and my holiday I hope to post at least a chapter since my life will be a little hectic around that time. A week after my holiday I am in London for a week for LeakyCon (where I'll meet StarKid- best time of my life) so I will have no laptop then either and in the spare week I hope to upload about twice, at least once. After that, I'm back to normal. -Katie x_


	5. Chapter 4: A Worried Brother

_A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday. I kinda got a wee bit drunk and then decided to cry over Lauren Lopez... If you want to see how drunk I was look at my Twitter: 1katiemariee and look at the tweets to someone called michawells. I was drunk. I cry in shame about it now. Anyways, because I'm an asswipe who gets pissed and not uploads chapters, I will post another either tomorrow or Tuesday and then 2 during the next two weeks. Now that's out of the way, replies..._

_therosylane: I am so excited for it! I've wanted to meet them so badly... And thank you!_

_P0tterFanatic: It will all work out in the end! And Breredith will be revealed in about 4 more chapter's after this one. Thanks!_

_Starkidtheatregeek: Did I? Unknown self promoting... And wait and see, more hints will be shown as the chapters move on. Thank you! :D_

_BlueFeatherStar: Thanks for the review._

_hogwartsalways5298: Should I be scared?! And thank you so much!_

_TearsOfaClown: Haha, thanks! :D_

_Jessica682: Maybe they will, maybe they won't. You'll just have to wait and see... _

_make-love-happen: Thank you so much. It's people like you who give me inspiration to keep on writing, knowing that once it's posted I'll get super sweet reviews which make me grin like crazy! And I will gladly do that, and just hope that I can dodge security... Thank you again! :D *insert heart here*_

_PenMagic: No, he still married Gwen. It was just before they got married that she was a royal in a different kingdom, her father was a king. And thanks sweetie!_

_Don'tForgetTheNotes: Haha, thank you for the review sweetie! I hope you're feeling happier! _

_At the beginning, I pictured Mere like Red Riding Hood from Once Upon A Time. I've fallen in love with that show! Any fans here? Now __on that note, onto the chapter. -Katie x_

* * *

Brian was out on the training field with Gawain, the two boys doing sword training though the Prince couldn't concentrate. For the past couple of days Lauranna had been acting strange and she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. It was after the fifth easy attempt of defeat that Gawain finally put his sword down and questioned Brian.

"Are you going to tell me what's up?"

"It's nothing." Brian brushed off, placing his sword on the rack.

"Well, it doesn't seem like nothing." Brian ignored him and started to take his armor off. "Come on. I've known you since you were a kid, you can't hid anything from me Pendragon."

Brian sighed. "It's Lauranna."

"What's the matter? Is she okay?" Gawain asked, concerned. Being so close to Brian, Lauranna was like a younger sister to him and he'd hate to see anything happen to her.

"She's just been acting weird lately. Distant."

"You asked Julia see if she knows what's up?" He mentioned to Lady of Camelot, Lauranna's best friend and almost like sister.

"I tried but something's up with her as well. I just want to make sure my sister's okay." The Prince rubbed his face with his hands before taking his last piece of armor off and placing it on the table. A servant came and collected it, Brian nodding his head to signal that they were okay to take it.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Bri. Stop worrying."

"Hey Brian!" The pair turned around to see Meredith stood at the bottom of the hill grinning up at them. She had a red cloak and was carrying a basket with a blanket on the top, she held it up to them. "I thought you might like to go out for lunch, take you're mind of things."

Brian grinned back and looked at Gawain to check see if he minded him leaving. The knight held his arm out and grinned. "You're lover awaits."

"She's not my lover, Gawain..." The Prince scowled as he headed down the hill to Meredith. Gawain just laughed.

* * *

Brian and Meredith were laid out on red checked blanket, food set out in between them as they sat at a clearing in the forest next to a lake. The pair grinned at each other as they ate, talking about anything they could think about.

"Do you remember the cousin I told you about?" Meredith asked, popping a berry in her mouth. Licking at the juice which squirted onto her lip.

"Yeah."

"Well, he's coming to Camelot this afternoon on business. He said he'll visit me tomorrow." Brian reached across and grabbed Meredith's hand, a soft smile playing on his face.

"That's amazing, Mere." He trailed his hand up her arm, their eyes not leaving each other's, until it reached her shoulder when he carried on, finally resting it on her cheek. The Prince's thumb rubbed circles onto her skin and Meredith leaned into his touch.

The midmorning patrols went past, startling Brian and Meredith out of their reverie. Meredith quickly went to packing up their food, placing it back in the basket.

"I better be getting back, Elizabeth will be wondering where I've got too." Meredith excused, standing and brushing herself off.

"Me too. Visitors from a neighboring kingdom are reaching Camelot this afternoon. Father will be wanting me back." Brian stood as well, grabbing the blanket and shaking it out before folding it and placing it back onto the top of the basket. Meredith pulled her cloak on, leaving her hood down.

Linking arms, Brian led the way back into town, dropping Meredith off at her front door. "I'll come by in a couple of days with Lauranna."

"Okay, I'll see you then Brian." Meredith nodded, her lips tilting upwards in a small smile. Brian leaned forward and kissed her cheek before retreating.

"Goodbye, Meredith."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lauranna and Julia were sat in Lauranna's room as Elphaba was getting the Princess ready to greet the guests this afternoon.

"Julia what am I to do? He's coming this afternoon!" Lauranna exclaimed, wide panicking eyes looking in the direction her best friend.

"I know, 'Lil LoLo." Julia comforted, rubbing her arm. "But their's nothing you can do."

Lauranna lifted her arms up as Elphaba wrapped the bodice and around her waist. "But I don't want to marry him. I love someone else..."

Julia sighed. She sympathized with her friend, she herself knowing what it was like loving someone who she could never be with. The Lady walked over to her tiny friend, grabbing her face in her hands.

"I know you do, sweetie. I wish I could help you decide which path to take but I can't. You must make that choice yourself, only you. You want my real advice? Follow your heart. It may be difficult and hard but at least the outcome will be one which will make you happy."

"I love Joe. I want to be with him." Lauranna whispered, a tear escaping her eye.

"Then that is what you should do." Julia confirmed, pulling the Princess into a tight hug. She ran a hand through her hair in comfort as she sobbed into her shoulder.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Brian and Lauranna stood at the entrance with their parents as they waited for their guests to arrive. Lauranna kept fidgeting and rubbing her slightly tear stained eyes as they waited, earning her worried glances from her twin. Finally, a carriage lead by two brown horses arrived and servants quickly went to open the carriage door.

Four people stepped out of the carriage, two older men, one older woman and a young man around Lauranna and Brian's age. The young man had curly brown hair which sat neatly on the top of his head, one older man having similar greying hair. The woman had long blonde hair which was secured in an intricate bun and then final man had short grey hair and a crown placed on top of his head.

"King George." Arthur greeted, stepping down to shake hands with his guest. Lauranna locked eyes with the young man and he gave her a single nod, alerting Lauranna straight away of whom he was.

"King Arthur." George greeted, clasping his hand firmly with Arthur's. "Thank you for having us stay here. It's such a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine." Arthur nodded, professionally. "This is my wife, Queen Guinevre and my two children, Prince Brian and Princess Lauranna." He introduced, gesturing in each of the person's direction as he said their name. The people themselves curtsying, and in Brian's case bowing, when introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you. These are my Lords and Lady, Lord Charles, Lady Cerina and their son, Lord Darren."


	6. Chapter 5: I Don't Want to Marry Him

_A/N: I know, I'm late. You can all shoot me if you want too... (And you probably will at the beginning of the chapter.) I had a case of writers block and then I was too lazy to write because work is so tiring! Ugh! I am determined to get 2 chapters up in this next week! Though if it's only one, please excuse my lack of writing... You have been warned. Now reply time..._

_hogwartsalways5298: Haha! I'm actually not old enough to drink myself... But my parents let me have some since we were having a BBQ and I got a tiny bit drunk. Thank you!_

_P0tterFanatic: Thanks, haha!_

_Don'tForgetTheNotes: WELL I DID MUWHAHAHA :P Thank you for the review!_

_make-love-happen: Haha! You are seriously like one of my favourite reviews. You've been reading my stories since Cheated (or was it RTC?). So thank you so much sweetie! (Also, watch out we got badass over here!)_

_PenMagic: I refer you back to our earlier FB conversation. And thanks!_

_TearsOfaClown: You're the only person to mention Julia so claps for you! And thanks for the review!_

_Starkidtheatregeek: You're review made me laugh so much! xD Thank you!_

_So could you please wait until the end of the chapter before you decide whether to kill me or not?! Haha! Enjoy the chapter -Katie x_

* * *

Later that night when the four guests had settled in, the Pendragons with Lady Julia had a dinner with the guests. Plates were being set out by the servants when Julia rushed in late.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Julia excused, curtseying at the guests. "Lady Julia."

"King George. These are my Lords and Lady, Lord Charles, Lady Cerina and their son, Lord Darren."

"We've met before." Darren cut in, looking at the people around the table. "When she was visiting neighboring kingdoms."

"Ah, yes. Take a seat." Arthur gestured to the chair at the side of Lauranna who was opposite Darren. The two Kings were at either end of the table, the Criss' at one side and the Pendragons plus Julia at the other. "Now that we're all here, I'd like to announce something concerning Lauranna and Darren."

Lauranna and Julia looked at Darren, who was flicking worried glances between the two. Brian was looking at Lauranna, wondering what he was going to say and that if it had anything to do with what was wrong these past few days.

"We have come an agreement that you are to be married." Arthur told them. Brian gasped, laying a hand on Lauranna's shoulder. Julia grabbed her hand underneath the table and squeezed in support. "This will be a great thing for our two kingdoms, contributing to the alliance that is being put in place."

Lauranna looked at Julia who nodded and squeezed her hand one last time before turning to Brian, covering his hand with her own. She then pushed her chair out and stood up. "I do not wish to marry him. I have no romantic feelings for Darren and I will not marry for an alliance."

"Excuse us a moment." Arthur said, standing and exiting the room, grabbing Lauranna's arm along the way and dragging her with him.

* * *

When they were in Arthur's chambers, the King let go of his daughter's arm. The Princess rubbed the spot where he'd grabbed it, her arm now being sore from the tight grip. Arthur paced back and forth in his chambers, eyes ablaze.

"How dare you disobey me like that! Especially in front of our guests!"

"I'm not going to marry someone who you arrange for me!" Lauranna shouted. "I want to marry for love! Not politics!"

"You could perhaps in time love him. You've not even gave the poor boy a chance!" Arthur raged, trying to control his temper.

"I will never be able to love him! I'm sorry but I can't!"

"What?" Arthur asked, trying to work out what she meant.

"Nothing..." Lauranna tried quickly to cover up her mistake.

"No, you meant something by that." The King said, walking towards the Princess.

Lauranna sighed. "I can never love him. Because I love someone else..."

"That boy, the one who I saw you with when I followed you into town. Joseph. You love him..." His eyes widened in realization, his mouth agape.

"Yes, I do."

"I forbid you from seeing him again" Arthur ordered, grabbing onto his daughter's shoulder's.

"You can't do that..." Lauranna gasped, pulling out of his grip. She couldn't stay away from him, not now after she'd completely disobeyed her father. After she'd gone against something so important to have a chance to be with him.

"I can and I will." Arthur said, his voice dangerously low. "You are marrying Darren and if I ever find out you've even done so much as see this boy, I will never let you leave the castle grounds again."

Tears started pouring down Lauranna's cheeks and shook her head in disbelief before stalking out of the room, straight into her mother who was stood listening in to the conversation between her husband and daughter. Gwen sighed, pulling Lauranna into a tight hug and stroking her hair "Oh, sweetie... It's okay to love him. No matter what your father says..."

* * *

Later that night Lauren went into Brian's part of their chambers, sitting on the edge of his bed as he was sat up against the headboard throwing a ball up and down in his hands. Lauranna told her twin everything that had happened, from the letter to her and Arthur's argument. Once she'd done, Brian wrapped his sister into a hug, letting her cry into his shoulder over everything that she'd been through.

"Lo, sit up and stop crying." Brian ordered, pulling Lauranna up by the shoulders. He tilted her chin up so her tear stained eyes locked with his. "I'm going to get Joe. I'm going to sneak him here so you can explain everything that's gone off and no refusals."

"But what about father?" Lauranna asked. She wanted to talk to Joe more than anything but if she did she could never go into town again. Be able to see Jaime-Lyn, Joey, Meredith and accidentally bump into Joe. She wouldn't be able to do any of the things that made her happy and she didn't know if she'd be able to cope.

"I'll then say it was my idea. That way you won't be the one in trouble, I will."

The Princess gasped. "I can't let you do that."

"What did I say? No refusals." Brian got up and pulled out a cloak from the wooden wardrobe next to his bed. He came back over and kissed Lauranna on the forehead. "I'll be back as soon as possible. Don't go anywhere, I'll bring him straight here."

* * *

About half of a hour later Brian rushed back into his chambers, Joe following behind him. Lauranna quickly stood when they entered, walking over to them.

"Are you alright? Did anyone see you?"

"Only Gawain but he won't say anything. He's like me, he just wants the best for you and for you to be happy." Brian told her. Lauranna relaxed and turned her attention to Joe, holding out her hand for him. He took it and let the Princess drag him over to the bed, sitting next to her. Once Brian had left Lauranna explained everything again, managing to hold back her tears this time. Joe's hands clasped Lauranna's tiny shoulders and their eyes connected, the female twin taken aback by the determination in Joe's.

"Lauranna Pendragon, I don't care what your father says. I am seeing you whether you father likes it or not. I'm not losing you, I can't."

"But if we're caught I'll never be able to see you again..." Lauranna sighed.

"He can't force you to stay away, Lauren. You're old enough to make your own choices." Joe said, his thumb rubbing circles into her shoulder. "And I won't allow be separated from you."

Lauranna pulled Joe into a hug, one hand resting on his head, the other on the top of his back. Joe's arms snaked around Lauranna's waist and he rested his head against hers.

"I just don't ever want to lose you." Lauranna whispered, pulling away. Hands slid from their previous position to rest on his shoulders.

"I won't let that happen." Joe promised, a hand coming up to rake through her brunette hair. He rested his hand at the back of her head, pulling her lips to his in a passionate kiss.


	7. Chapter 6: Mystery Cousin

_A/N: I know I'm late again. This is me, what on earth did you expect?! So warning: On Wednesday I'm going on holiday for a week so NO UPDATES until after I get back which is on the 1st. I am going to try so hard to write and upload a chapter tomorrow but I'm busy getting sorted for my holiday so that most likely won't happen. I'll also try to write when on holiday as I have WordPad on my phone. Anyways, here are replies..._

_Ms Leen Gillies: Thank you so much! :D_

_hogwartsalways5298: Haha, you are the first person to work that one out! Though it shouldn't be that hard as in the summary it says slight Jarren... Thanks sweetie! _

_TearsOfaClown: Hahaha, thank you! :D _

_PenMagic: Thank you sweetie! And well, you'll just have to wait and see!_

_Starkidtheatregeek: It's fine! Haha, thanks!_

_So I know its a little late but this chapter is dedicated to Cory. RIP Cory Monteith, the world will never be the same without you... *insert heart here* -Katie x_

* * *

Meredith swung her legs out of bed, standing and looking out of the window. The sun was starting to peep through the turrets of the castle, casting an orange glow across the citadel. She quickly changed into her best dress then brushed her hair out, trying to manage the tangle of curls. Sweeping her red cloak onto her shoulders, she grabbed a small purse from under her pillow and tucked it into her bodice before pulling her hood over her head. Quickly, she slipped out of the house and raced down to a clearing in the woods not far from the entrance where the person she'd been waiting to meet for the past few says was stood.

"Hey, I'm Meredith. Your cousin." Meredith greeted and the man greeted her back the same. They hugged and sat on a fallen log, eating the food he brought with him from where he was stopping in Camelot.

Meredith told him about her life since her parent's, and his aunt's and uncle's, death. She told him about Elizabeth and Joe, moving in with them and treating them as family. All about her life as a teenager, how she and Joe used to sneak into the woods and go onto the tree swing someone had made there, carving their initials into the wood with a knife.

In return, he told her about his life growing up. All about his parents, her aunt and uncle, and how they always talked about Meredith and her family. What he did as a child and how he was trained to go into his fathers position when he was a teenager. He told her everything, except one major detail...

* * *

True to his word, Brian visited Meredith two days after her meeting with her cousin. When he came she greeted him with a hug and a huge grin, leaping into his arms.

"Someone's happy." He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist to make sure she didn't fall.

"Well, I met my cousin. He's amazing and he's bringing his parents, my aunt and uncle, here in two days to meet me!"

"That's great!" Brian agreed, his eyes shining. He was happy for Meredith, the fact she had family out there but the arranged marriage between Lauranna and Darren was still weighing on his shoulders.

Meredith noticed the change in the Prince's demeanor and she rubbed his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Father has arranged a marriage between Lauren and a Lord from another kingdom." He admitted, finally letting it out. He explained everything that had gone off in the past few days, Darren's arrival, Arthur's announcement and then Lauranna and Arthur's argument.

"Brian, that's terrible." Meredith sighed, pulling the older man into a hug. "That must have been what was up with her"

Brian nodded into Meredith's shoulder before lifting his head back up. "I brought Joe to her the night of the argument. They talked stuff through and they're now seeing each other in secret."

"That's great for them." Meredith's lips turned up into a small smile but then quickly dropped. "What if they get caught though?"

"I'll take the blame."

Meredith gasped. "Brian!"

"What?" Brian defended, pulling away from her slightly. "I want them to see each other and he didn't ban me. Only Lauren."

"But what if he bans you? I'll never be able to see you again!" Meredith exclaimed, gripping onto his shoulders and making the Prince look at her. "I can't be separated from you."

Brian wrapped one arm around Meredith's waist and then brought his spare hand to her cheek, the tips of his fingers brushing against her hair. "I will never let that happen."

* * *

Later that day, Meredith went to the stall where Jaime and Joey were packing away. They placed the jewelry into baskets then covered them with the blanket that was laid across the work top. Jaime looked up from placing a necklace in the basket to see Meredith stood at the side of her.

"Oh, hey Mere."

"Hi..." Meredith greeted, staring into space, Brian's visit earlier that day still in her mind.

Jaime paused what she was doing and turned her full attention to her friend. "What's wrong?"

"Brian came to visit me earlier... He told me some things and we talked." Meredith started to explain. "Arthur has arranged a marriage for Lauranna and banned her from Joe but Brian helped Joe sneak in to talk to her so now he's helping them see each other."

"I still don't understand how that's bad..."

"Brian said that if they get caught he'll take the blame! He doesn't know what Arthur will do if he finds out, he could ban Brian or hurt me, we don't know!" Meredith exclaimed, her hair bouncing around her head as she talked. Jaime came over to her friend and placed her hands on her shoulders, getting the other girl to look at her.

"Meredith, first you need to calm down!" Meredith took and deep breath through her nose and visibly relaxed. "Second, you need to explain all this to Brian. He can't do anything about it until he knows." Meredith now nodded and pulled away from Jaime's grasp.

"Okay, I'll go talk to him."

* * *

Brian was wandering around the castle grounds when Meredith came to look for him. She noticed his form sat on a bench looking out at the flower garden around the back of the castle. Walking over to him, she noticed someone in one of the castle's many windows which made her do a double take but she shook her head, telling herself she was being stupid.

"Brian?"

Brian turned around when he heard his name and felt a hand on his shoulder. Seeing it was Meredith, a smile fell onto his face and he grabbed her hand, pulling the girl to the seat next to him. "Mere, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you Brian." Meredith said, turning to face him. She then explained her conversation with Jaime and how she felt about everything. Once she was done, the Prince pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on his shoulder, her own arms coming around to rest on his waist.

"I'm so sorry I didn't ask how you were feeling about it all Mere." Brian apologized, running his fingers through her tangle of curls. She snuggled into his shoulder contented. "I'm still going to help them but I'll be more careful about it. Get him into the castle when father's out or take Lauren out in the middle of the night. Times when father won't be around."

Meredith grinned into his shoulder. "Thank you."

Brian kissed the top of her forehead and then pulled away, straighten the cloak Meredith had resting on her shoulders. "You should go before Arthur realizes your here. He has a strict no-peasants-allowed-on-the-castle-grounds-unless-t hey-work-here rule."

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple of days." Meredith stood and pulled up her hood, starting to walk away when she suddenly stopped after remembering what she thought she saw earlier. "Hey Brian?" She asked, turning back around.

"Yes?"

"What's the name of the visiting Lord? The one Lauren has to marry."

"Darren."


End file.
